She Is Mine
by TheDoctorandRoseLove
Summary: Carlisle Defends his Wife's Honor to a jealous nurse, sad times. But great possessive Carlisle! Woo, not sure how to summarize this one. REVIEW PLEASE.


There's something about Carlisle at the hospital and Esme nutting off at the nurses, so excuse these stories; if you don't like jealous people. I try to make it wacky and romantic; but this is ninety odd years of marriage they're messing with; who'd want to screw this marriage up with - nurses being stupid - not noticing Dr Cullen's

****Esme had to work at the hospital today, as a fill in receptionist/nurse, not that she was a nurse or qualified, they had really short staffed this day, as most called in with the viral bug that had been going around; _poor Bella had come down with this bug; so had her father..._not that Esme would get sick or nothing, Carlisle was just concerned, with the amount of blood that goes through this place. Carlisle was immune; however his family weren't as strong as he was to the smell of human blood. The back of his mind, he'd dread coming out of his office to see his sexiest wife drinking the blood of someone injured. But he knew this was not the case, he could trust her - she, wasn't Jasper, after all.

Esme was sitting at the desk like a quack, no one had known she was Dr Carlisle Cullen's wife, as the nurses gossiped about the latest shizz that went down in Forks, mostly everyone knew everything in this small crazed town. Esme lolled her eyes at a girl, who pointed out a mid-twenties guy, short peckish blond hair, with emerald green eyes; saying he was rather cute. But Esme heard something she really didn't expect so soon, 'Wish he was as dreamy as Dr Cullen. Dr Cullen stroked my arm yesterday; it was like; romantic...' Esme's mind stuck on _Her Carlisle _stroking someone's arm, _no he couldn't have...he wouldn't have...willed him?_ She looked down to the charts at her desk, well the reception desk. Acting like she did not hear a thing, but she did.

"Cullen stroked your arm! Damn, I'd kill for him to that to me," mused the lady, believed to be Sarah.

"Oh but Sarah, you wouldn't believe what he said to me this morning, as he walked in carrying his briefcase," mused the lady; yet to introduce herself to Esme.

"What Georgia?" asked Sarah, suddenly interested?

"Good morning, Georgia. Hope you're day will fare well. Will see you around! His voice, sounded almost British! I wonder, is he British? Carlisle, isn't exactly an American name; is it?" asked the now known as Georgia.

"Shh, he's coming," spat Sarah, patting Georgia to turn and look at Carlisle. Esme watched who she knew was hers approach the desk. He approached Esme, as she was handing out case files. The two girls came over as well.

Carlisle noticed the two others now, and sighed a little, "Hello, ladies. Day treating you well?" He mainly looked at Esme, but he acknowledged the others out of politeness.

Esme handed his case over; "Just dandy thanks." spat Esme, in a tone that startled Carlisle. The girls glared at her for talking that way to him.

"Oh, we're perfect, Dr Cullen," giggled Georgia.

Carlisle nodded to them and then looked to Esme, "I'm sure your day will get better, it takes some time to get used to being here." He smiled a smile only reserved for her. The girls noticed the smile too as Carlisle called his next patient in for their examination Esme felt better.

"Did you see that smile he gave her? The teeth are so white! We never get those smiles..." cried Georgia. Esme suddenly span around.

"Maybe, just maybe that is because Dr Cullen isn't interested in you? Or the fact that I don't sit there and coo over him? Or he's just trying to be polite and be nice to new people?" spat Esme.

"You're only jealous because we're cuter than you and Dr Cullen wouldn't look at you twice, looking like a dirty tramp," spat Sarah, glaring. Unaware that Carlisle was standing there. Georgia had moved away.

Esme turned away; those words had stung her unbeaten heart. Was she really ugly, she just slumped in her seat? Carlisle noticed the life and happiness drain out of his wife. Sarah's words, drained deep into his wife and for once he actually felt mad. A growl erupted from his chest, which startled Sarah.

"How fucking dare you!" cursed Carlisle.

"What have I done?" asked Sarah, obviously shocked at the language that came out of Carlisle's mouth.

"Say that MY Esme is a DIRTY TRAMP!" yelled Carlisle.

Sarah blinked, "Your Esme?"

Carlisle waved his wedding ring, "This is called a wedding ring, and I am married. Esme, there, happens to be my wife. Now look what you've done made MY BELOVED sad! NO ONE MAKES HER SAD!"

Sarah was shocked, Carlisle was protective.

"Dad! Alice told me to come here," said Edward.

"Take your mother's place as receptionist for the day, Esme come with me," snapped Carlisle. Edward was shocked at the darkness in Carlisle's voice. Esme didn't move. Edward read her thoughts, "Dirty tramp?" he whispered only for their ears to hear.

Edward pulled his phone out and texted Carlisle what Esme was thinking, Carlisle pulled his phone out. Esme was aware that Edward had alerted her husband to what she was thinking.

"Dr Cullen, I am so very sorry. And for you Mrs Cullen, am too sorry." cried Sarah. She ran off, Georgia returned. To notice a young boy standing there.

"Has he been dealt with, or should I see to him?" asked Georgia.

Edward looked to her, "I've been seen thank you."

Georgia nodded and went and took a seat to Esme's right, and saw that Esme was sad. She knew what Sarah said was harsh. She felt bad that Esme's dreams had been crushed. Edward looked to Carlisle, "Dad, do something..."

Georgia looked up, and wondered how he could be Dr Cullen's son.

"Edward, I'm thinking. What Sarah said to her, was disgusting? I can't imagine, what I say will stop her thinking that," told Carlisle.

Edward looked like he had sympathized with Carlisle, Georgia watched on. Why was Edward enthusing Dr Cullen to talk to a woman whose dreams had been shattered?

Edward ran a hand through his bronze hair, "Alice told me this is going to end badly, unless I do something about it and I don't know what." Edward said that for Carlisle only to hear.

"ESME!" demanded Carlisle. Esme's eyes met his, pleading eyes.

Georgia watched quietly, why this is taking so long. "What about your patient?"

Carlisle glared at Georgia, "He is been taking for a MRI, he will be back down in 20 minutes. I am counting."

Georgia looked back to her notes, and went to studying.

Edward sighed, "So something Dad, she loves you!"

Georgia wanted to chuckle, Carlisle wouldn't love her back. She was stupid to even fall in love with him. Like she was too, probably.

"As do I, Edward, as do fucking I!" yelled Carlisle.

Georgia blinked, he loved Esme? Really? Why? Wasn't he married? Edward was his son? Oh my, Esme was his wife.

"Esme, my baby, what do I need to do? You are fucking beautiful, you are the light of my life, I wake up to you and I go to bed with you. I ache when I'm away from you; you are bearer of my soul, my heart. No matter where I am, I'm always painting pictures of you," said Carlisle.

Esme heard his words, his depth, his meaning; everything she knew he meant. She looked up, if she could cry she would. "All these people, they're so beautiful, they could give you so much more than me. When she called me dirty tramp; all I could think about was, what if you'd want better..."

Carlisle's eyes softened when she spoke, "There'll never be anyone else for me, but you. Esme, you are mine. As I am yours."

Carlisle swiftly moved around the counter and kissed his wife fully on the lips, for Sarah to come back and see. Georgia just blinked at her, and mouthed, "Told the wife off? Oops."

MIGHT MAKE A SEQUEL TO THIS...


End file.
